kavi love story
by kavinandpurvi
Summary: purvi's life is filled with danger. will there be someone to change her fate .and what shall happen to kavin .peep in to seee...
1. chapter 1

kavi love story

kavin: A smart,handsome,caring CID officer believes in love. his parents died when he was small best frnd of dushyant

purvi:a sweet,beautiful girl. daughter of acp pradyuman. but she dosent know it because she was seperated from her family in an accident She's a new officer .her mother died when she was 7years old

daya:tough cop engaged to shreya

abhijeet: :tough cop engaged to tarika

shreya : lovely cop

tarika:forensic doctor

and all other characters of cid

 _next chapter on the way..._ _with love ,_ _kavinandpurvi._


	2. love at first sight

love at first sight

mall

he: yaar tum na bilkul ladkiyon ki jaise hi ho kitna der lagathe ho shopping mein bahot der kardhi

frnd: very funny kavin meri vajase nahi tumhare vajese hum late hogaye samjhe.. making an angry expression

kavin:ok mr. dushyant maaf kardo

dush:ok ab ice -cream kathe hein

kavin:ok

dushyant goes to get ice-cream parlour while kavin just take a walk . kavin was chatting with his sister he dosent notice that a girl is walking towards him infact she also don't pay attention .they both

collide the girl is about to fall when kavin caught her by her waist and her hands are on kavin's chest .they are lost in each other .meanwhile dush comes there and is shocked to see this scene he just coughs fakely bythis both come out of the trance . kavin makes her stand properly the girl imideatly runs from there

kavin: ajeeb ladki hein ek thanks to bol sakthi thi .

dush: chod yaar

they both leave they both reach their house and they go to sleep . bit kavin is lost in thoughts

kavin pov : mein uss ladki ke barein mein soch kyu rahahun chod bahot late hogaya hun so jaathahun

whereas

girl: mein uss ladkie ke barein mein soch kyu rahihun chod bahot late hogayi hun so jaathihun

even in their dreans they could see each other

hope u guys liked ..


	3. 3

CID beaure has changed into lovers beaure

daya was staring shreya.sachin was staring kajal.vineet was staring roma. dushyant was staring ishita.not only boys even girls was staring at their loves only our poor freddy sir and pankaj was doing their works pankaj was getting jealous becauze he had no love then abhijeet and kavin enters in the beaure (actually kavin is everyones ladla in the beaure) they are shocked to see the scene . kavin wishpers in abhijeets ears

kavin:bhai, agar yahan tarika babhi hoti tho kya hota

on hearing,this abhijeet get lost in his own thoughts kavin hit him in his shoulders by this he came out of his trance

kavin: (loudly) booo...

bythis everyone came out from their dream world

dushyant:kya hua

kavin: kuch nahi tum logo ko apne sapno ki duniya se bahar nikaal rahatha

all started blushing

shreya: yaar kavin h sab kisina kisise tho pyaar karthe hein sirf tum aur yeh mota hi bachahein t um koi ladki ko kyu nahi dundhtha

pankaj:mein mota hun tum gadhiho

shreya makes an angry expression

dushyant:vaise kavin vo ladki achithi na

all: konsi ladki...

kavin:yeh pagal hein kuch bhi bolta hein

abhi:abhey tu chup kar dushyant tu bata

dushyant narrates the whole incident that took place in the mall (chapter 2)

all: awww...

kavin blushes

daya: tu bata kya tum usse pyaar karte ho

kavin: ha

pankaj: naam kya hein uska

kavin: idk

yeh ho kya raha hein yaha

all turned and found acp sir there

acp:kya ho raha hein yaha

shreya: woh sir ...

daya: kavin ko pyaar hua hein

acp: what ???

all: yup

acp: atlast tumhe ek ladki milgayi. vo bahot lucky hogi .

kavin smiles

acp: aaj ek nayi officer join kar rahi hein mujhe dcp ne bulaya hein abhi or daya yahan sab sambhalna ok..

duo:ok sir bye

acp:daya abhi (with an angry expression)

duo: ok dad bye

acp smiles. he leaves all get to their work but kavin is not able to concentrate on work he is thinking about the girl .everyone was noticing that

"sub-inspector purvi reporting on duty"

all turned to find a beautiful girl standing there two people's mouth turned to a smile ofcourse its kavin and dushyant .kavin is lost in that girl.all gets confused except dushyant abhijeet asks dush he says that purvi is the girl all are happy for kavin

daya: welcome to CID purvi ( kavin comes out of the trance)

purvi: thank u sir

daya: ao mein sab se milata hun

he introduce everyone to purvi. its kavin's turn. on seeing kavin purvi is happy but she dosent knows why ?

kavin: welcome to CID purvi

purvi: thank u sir ( with a sweet smile) ( aur hamare bechare aur sweet kavin sir phir se purvi mein ko gaye)

daya shows purvi her desk dushyant goes to kavin

dushyant ( whispers) : bhai ab jitna dehkna hein dehklo

kavin blushes and all get to work . but kavin is looking at purvi . infact is staring at purvi. purvi sees this she blushes inside but dosent shows it .at that time purvis phone rings and her face changes . all are confused to see this . she moves out to pick the call . after sometimes ahe enters her eyes could say that she have cried .

kavin: kya hua purvi tum ro kyu rahi thi

purvi: kuch nahi sir ankh me kuch chala gaya tha

all underatands that its a lie but didnt wanted to trouble her purvi goes to her desk and begin her work all get to their work . then suddenly acp enters

all: gud afternoon sir

purvi smile on seeing acp sir he is happy to find his own daughter in front of him

acp: tum nayi officer ho na

purvi: yes sir

acp: all get to work

daya ( whispers): sir yeh nayi officer bhi hein aur kavin ki dil churane vali

on hearing this a smile appears in acp sir face he goes to his office

in his office,

acp: thank u god ki apne meri beti ko mere samne laay aur kavin ko bhi usse pyaar hua hein thank u god ...

 _hope u guys liked it_

 _ill update soon_

 _with love ,_

 _kavinandpurvi_


	4. 4

after somewhile, in the beaure purvi is upset about somethinv kavin notices this he goes near her

kavin: purvi tum kuch pareshan lag rahiho koyi baat hein kya

purvi: nahi sir kuch nahi ,...

kavin:

purvi: ohk batathihun aise shaitan wala chehra mat banayiye

kavin: that' like a good girl ab batav

they didnt notice that others in the beaure are watching them by hiding behind the doors including acp sir

purvi: vwoh mein ek anadashram chalathihun aur vahan ki bachone mujhe apni ma samajthe hein aur un logone mujhe aaj achanak vaha anekeliya kaha hein

kavin(pov): kitni achi hein yeh aise bhi ladkiyan hoti hein iss duniya mein.

kavin: ha tho usme problem kya hein jao na.

purvi: meine apni car nahi layi aur aaj autostrike hein tho pata nahi kya karungi aur nahi pahonchi tho bache naraj hojayenkhe

kavin: may i drop u

purvi: nahi i dont want to disturb u sir

kavin: pyaar ke liye itna tho kar saktha hun

purvi: what

kavin: i mean dost ke liye

purvi: ohk

suddenly her phone rings . she gets scared seeing the id. she moves to pick the call . after sometime ,

purvi: sir aap chinta math kijiye main chali jaungi

kavin: aise kaise main tumhe chodunga pls

purvi( pov): mein apki jaan khatre mein nahi dalsakthi

purvi: nahi sir

kavin catches purvis hands and take her out and bring her near his car and make her sit in the passenger seat .

 _lets wait and watch what happens next_

 _with love_

 _kavinandpurvi_


	5. 5

thnx guys for the love u all gave

 _and misha asked me a doubt i wrote the daya is only staring at shreya._ _thnx for the reviews_ _lets get started_ kavin begins driving and but hamari bechari purvi dii is in shock shes recalling what just happened. a aweet smile appears in her face by seeing kavin .finally she spoke

purvi: sir its not fair

kavin: everything is fair in love and war ( realises what he said)

purvi: what???

kavin(pov): har bar tum aise bewakufi kyu karthe ho

kavin: vaise woh sab chodo tum yaha kaha rahthiho

purvi: mein beaure ke pass vali building mein rahthihun

kavin:achi baat hein tho tum kabhi late nahi hogi

purvi gave a sweetest smile ever

kavin: tho tum kaha se ho

purvi: delhi mein paidha huyi thi. padai bhi vahi ki hein

kavin:aur kon- kon hein tumhare ghar mein

purvi: mein akeli rahthihun

kavin: tho tumhare parivar delhi mein rehthe honge

purvi's expression changed. she tried to change the topic

purvi: sir bas yahi rok dijiye yaha par hein vo anadhashram

kavin:ok

purvi gets down from the car.when they entred the room was dark.Aur hamare bechare kavin sir is scared of dark . he holds purvis hands so tightly. purvi gets a shock . but she controls her emotion and spoke

purvi:bacho kaha ho

suddenly the room lit they could see all type of birthday decorations

children: happy birthday diii

purvi had tears in her eyes. she said

purvi: aaj meri birthday hein mujhe tho pata hi nahi hein

kavin: ab tho pata chalana.

purvi: hehe

a small boy run towards purvi and pulls purvi. they gave her a packet

purvi: yeh kya hein

boy: apke liye ham sab ki taraf se yeh tofa hein. kolke dekhlo

purvi opens the packet to find a white.beautiful saari,

purvi: thank u so much she pulls the cheecks of the small boy

boy:apko yeh abhi pehenna hein

purvi:nahi

boy:pls hamare liye

purvi: ohk

she shows this to kavin.

kavin: thik hein tum pehenkar ao

kavin(pov): bachoko aur kuch nahi mila gift karne ke liye.vo agar iss sundhar si saari pehenkar ayegi tho mein apni control ko javongi

after sometimes purvi comes out from the room.(guys think purvi dii in white saari ).she was looking damn beautiful kavin sir was lost he was at the verge of loosing his control. but composed himself . after somewhile they cut the cake and leave. for their homes kavin drops purvi home and kavin go to his home they both sleep thinking about their day and eachother

meanwhile

shreya is standing in the balcony . thinking about someone ofcourse it is daya .suddenly someone pulls shreya


	6. 6

sweety: thnx for the reviews cid ki deewani: thnx for the review. misha:thnx for the reviews subhi singh:thnx for the reviews all others: thnx for the reviews suddenly someone pulls shreya. persons hand are on shreyas waist and shreyas hands on persons chest he:kiski soch mein dubi huyi hein shreya: daya, kya kar raheho. chodo koi dekhlega daya: pehle batav ki kiski soch mein dubi huyi hein meri???

shreya(thoughtfully): ha (realises what she said)

shreya:nahi... woh

daya:mujhe sab pata hein

shreya smiles

shreya: daya koi dekhlega. pls jav

daya: ohk mein chala jathahun. mein tumhe yeh dene ke liye ayatha

he hand a small box to shreya.she opens and find a diamond ring.

shreya:wow...

daya:pasand aya

shreya:bahot

shreya gave a kiss on daya's cheecks

daya:aaj bhina mange hi dedhi, kya baat hein

shreya:kuch nahi

daya: kal yeh pehenkar aana ohk

shreya:ohk ab jav

daya leaves shreya

daya: ohk bye,good night

shreya:ok bye, gud night

daya leaves for his home. theu both sleep thinking about each other

next day,in the beaure. only boys are present no girls

daya:aaj saari ladkiyaan kaha gayi

abhi:saari ladkiyan ya shreya

daya:saari ladkiyan

kavin:purvi bhi nahi ayi kya

vineet: tabi tho bol rahe hein saari ladkiyan, bhutu

kavin:

dush:tum logoko bataya ki saari ladkiyan kaha kayi

then all the girls enter except purvi

shreya:aaj bahot maza agaya

all:ha yaar/ha dii

kavin:purvi nahi ayi kya

shreya:infact hamnein usse shopping ke liye bhulaya...

ishita:par voh aayi nahi

dush:ajeeb ladki hein kisike saath bhi kabi bhi friendly relation nahi rakthi

kavin:seway mere

alll:ohhhhh..

kavin blushes

All girls:ajeeb ladki hein ( winks at the boys except kavin)

kavin:voh ajeeb nahi hein samjhe

duo:are voh mazak kar rahehein

kavin:mujhe kuch nahi sunnah

he leaves out of the beaure in anger. after sometimes purvi comes she wishes everyone gud mrng.she gets to work

shreya(whispers):ise kavin ki koyi parvahi nahi hein

purvi gets a call she get up from her place to attend the call she reaches near the door. bythis time kavin also comes back they both open the door at the same time she looses her balance purvi is about to fall kavin holds her by her waist but they looses their balance they both fall down kavin is upside and purvi is down. by hearing the sound everyones attention is on kavi.they both are lost in each other.suddenly her phone rang ( har love story mein villian phone hi hotha hein) they both came out of their trance. kavin gets up and gives hand to purvi she also get up they both blushes and purvi moves out of the beaure.she reaches outside by this time acp sir also comes but she dosent notices it. she attend the call.she bymistakely on the loudspeaker

caller: meri phonr uttane me itni dher kyu laga dhi

purvi:mein busy thi samjhe

caller:tumhare liye apni duty badi hein ya apni maa

acp sir is shocked he hides behind the wall to listen

purvi: kya mathlab ??? with a shocked expression

caller:apni maa se baat karo

pm(purvi's mother):purvi(with a painfull voice)papa mile kya

purvi:maa(teary)ha milgaye

pm:aaa...

acp sir is shocked and teary. suddenly the phone gets cut

purvi:hlo...hlo

she calls again it says switch offf she moves to the washroom to wash her face. acp sir enters the beaure even without wishing gud mrng he goes to his office .everyone is confused seeing his behavior. after sometime purvi too entres her eyes are red it indicates that she cried .

shreya:purvi are u ok ??

purvi:ya. .

daya:purvi aaj hamare ghar mein party hein tumhe aana hein

purvi: par sir...

par var kuch nahi acp comes out

acp: tumhe aana hein thats it

purvi: ohk sir

daya gives her the addresss and all get to their works.purvi goes to her desk and opens a file . she saw her mother's face she

purvi(pov): maa im sorry meri vajase aapko itni dard sahna pad rahi hein soorrryyyy

and ger to her work

duo's house, all cid officers are present except the girls

daya:yaar yeh ladkiyan bahot der karhe hein aane mein

dush:ha sir saari ladkiyan bahot der karthi hein ready hone

girls;achaji

kavin:purvi nahi ayi kaya

ishi:hame uske ghar ka nahi pata tho ham nahi gaye

kavin:mein usse lekhe aata hun

duo:ok jaav but dhyan se

kavin smiles and moves out

girls:lo yeh nikjal gaya vaise aap log kya keh rahe the

boys gave each other a (mar gaye wale look)they caught their ears and began apoligising.girls laugh out meanwhile,kavin reaches purvis house he knocks her door she opens the door. she was wearing a pink lehenga with matching earing and heels looking absolutely wow .kavin was lost in purvi

purvi:kavin sir ... sir... sir

kavin(coming out of his dream world):ha

purvi:aap yaha

kavin:mein tumhe pick karne aaya tha

purvi: ek minute sir aap andher aajav

kavin enters purvis house a find many pics of her and her family. he suddenly notices a picture of her family including her father he is shocked to see her father its acp sir. purvi moves to make coffee for kavin

kavin:purvi yeh kon hein (pointinv to that pic)

purvi : yeh mere papa hein

kavin:yeh ab kaha hein

purvi:pata nahi meine unhe apni 5saal kj umar mein dehki thi par yeh zaroor pata hein ki yeh ek cid officer hein

kavin:aur tumhare maa

purvi(teary lieing):delhi mein hein

kavin:ohk

purvi:aur aapke parivaar

kavin(teary):maa aur papa bachpan mein hi guzar gaye aur ab mein acp sir ke saath rahthahun

purvi:i am sorry sir

kavin:its ok

purvi comes out hands over a coffee mug to kavin they drink coffee and set out for going to acp sirs house

 ** _hope u guys liked it_**

 ** _with love_**

 ** _kavinandpurvi_**


	7. 7

in the car,

kavin:purvi kya tum radio on kar sakthi ho

purvi:sure

mere rashk-e-qamar

tune pehli nazar...

both kavi are shocked and they both blush

kavin: abeyy yaar yeh konsa gana bajraha hein change kar detha hun

both kavi move their hands at the same time both's hand touches a current passes through purvi's body she blushes they both take their hands back kavin stops the radio.kavin sees a ice cream parlour and stops the car

purvi:sir apne yaha par gadi kyu roki

kavin:ice-cream pls chal the heina pls with puppy eyes

purvi:ok chaliye

they both move out of the car and biys ice-cream kavin notices a beach they both decides to take a walk

kavin: purvi tum apni baaremein kuch batav

purvi:kya batav, sir

kavin: apni familyetc

purvi(pov):ab mein inhe kaise batav ki meri family ke sab mar gaye by controlling her emotions

purvi: family mein sirf maa hein aur voh delhi mein hein aur apke

purvi (pov):sorry kavin, sir

kavin:ma pap tho bachpan mein hi guzar gaye acp sir mere papa ke dost the tho unhone mujhe pal poskar bada kiya

purvi saw tears in kavin's eyesshe could feel his pain because she is going through the same pain.

purvi: I am sorry sir

kavin:are purvi its ok.chalo chal the hein

kavin smiles purvi gives sweetest smile

kavin (pov):yaar koi isse bolo ki aise sweet smile nahi diya kare he's lost in his own thoughts and purvi notices this

purvi:sir, sir, she slightly pushes kavin he comes out his trance

purvi:chaliye

kavin:ha chalo

they both sat in their car and off to acp sir's house

meanwhile:

abhi:yeh kavin aur purvi kaha reh gaye

daya:lo agaye

kavin and purvi enters in shreya takes purvi with her to the other girls kavin goes directly to acp sir

kavin:mujhe apse baat karni hei

acp:batav

kavin:yaha nahi

acp sir and kavin goes toward the garden

acp:batav kavin kya hua

kavin:kya aap purvi ki asli dad hein

acp shocked

acp:ha

kavin:aap usse batathe kyu nahi ho

acp:mujhe dar hein ki voh mujhese nafrat karegi

purvi itni bhi buri nahi hein dad.

kavin and acp notices the cid's boys

kavin:bhai vohh

daya:humne sab sun liya kuch kahne ki zaroorath nahi hein

others:hamne sab sun liya

acp:tum log usse kuch math batana

dush:par

acp:pls

boys:ohk

pankaj:vaise kavin ice-cream kaisa tha

kavin:konsi ice-cream

dush:joh tum purvi ke saath betkar beach par kaa raha tha

others:ohhhh...

kavin blushes

kavin:ab chalo ap logo ko maharaniyon ki sewa karne hein

boys:ohk

they all go inside meanwhile girls come to them. they all sit for dinner everyone with their mates.they all eat their foods meanwhile acp sirs phone rings he attendes the call.

acp:abi nahi a saktha

acp:chal salunkhe dcp ke saath meeting hein

salunkhe:par abhi

acp:lets leave take care everyone

old duo leaves everyone finishes their food and decides to play truth or dare

hop u guys liked

and do review

new chapter on the way

with love,

kavinandpurvi


	8. 8

lets begin the game

purvi:abb bottle kaha se laye

pankaj : mein lekhe aata hun

others :ok

pankaj brings a bottle .they spin and the bottle and the answer stops at abhi

daya:mein puchunga

otners:ok

daya:truth or dare

abhi:dare

daya:tarika bhabhi to kiss karo vo bhi ham sab ke saamne

abhi:whatt???

others:karo...

abhi kisses on tarika's cheecks and completes his dare they both blush others clap. again the bottle spins and stops at purvi

kavin:mein puchunga truth ya dare

purvi:truth

kavin:apni saari crush stories batav or voh bhi poora story

others understood kavin's intentions.they smile

purvi:pehla childhood mein papa ke dost koi kuku

abhi:kuku??

purvi:mujhe uski poora naam nahi pata mein tho usse kuku hi bulathi thi or dusra college mein ek ladka mera senior uska naam rahul tha par mujhe uske asliyath nahi patha tha voh bahot hi ganda ladka tha or mere sath kaam kartha tha raj par samayne usse mere bestie ki boyfrdnd banadi

kavin:or koi

purvi (pov):ab mein inhe kaise batav ki meri crush yahi hein

purvi:nahi...

daya spins the bottle and stops at shreya

purvi:mein punchu

kavin:ha pucho

purvi:truth ya dare

shreya:truth

purvi:acha ok tum ek aise moment ke baare mein batav woh bhi daya sir ke saath jo yaad kaar kar tumhe kushi ho hamesha.. aur describe bhi karna

kavin: wah purvi kya question

dush(whispers):tujhe tho uski saari batain ache lagthe hein

kavin and dareya blushes

shreya(looking towards daya):hamari pehla mulakath

purvi:mein yaha hun waha kyu dehk rahi ho

shreya:tu bhi na

purvi:batav

 **flashback:**

a beautiful girl is walking in the park (of course hamari shreya dii hi hogi)she is lost in her thoughts meanwhile daya is running to catch a criminal daya collides with shreya and shreya is about to fall when daya catches her. they both are lost in each other but daya comes out of the trance first

daya:aap dehke nahi jal sakthe apki vajese woh mujrim baag kaye

shreya:meri koi galti nahi hein aap aakar mujhese takraye

daya:oh please mujhe koi shauk nahi hain tumse akar takraneke at the top of his voice

shreya:pehle akar mujhese takrathe ho autlr mujhe par hi chilla rahe ho

daya:idiot

shreya:kya kaha apne

daya:mein idiots se baat nahi kartha

shreya:tho aap apne apse baat nahi karthe... tsk tsk tsk

daya: kya kaha tune.

shreya:muhje nahi pata tha ki aap idiot honeke saath saath deaf bhi hein

daya:main tumhe baath mein deklunga

shreya:mujhe apko nahi dehkna

shreya goes in anger even daya moves from there in anger

 **flashback over**

purvi laughes out loud they saw purvi like this for first time. kavin is double shocked

purvi: achi story thi

dareya blushes

purvi suddenly gets a call all her happiness is disappeared by one single call. kavin feels her sadness .she excuses herself and move away to talk

 **in call**

caller:tum bahot kush lag rahi ho

purvi:meri zindagi hein mein jobi karu tumhe kya hein

caller:apni ma aur dosto ki tarah apni team members ko bhi kona chathiho

purvi:agar unme se ek par bhi nazar daali na tho maar dalungi

caller:apni team members ki bahot parva hein.tumhe

purvi:tum jaise haivan nahi hein vo log

caller:tumhara itni himmat.abhi ke abhi vaha se niklo varna

purvi:varna kya karloge tumha

caller:meri message ke liye wait karo

purvi received a message it was a pic ot was a pic of kavin and she notices that its taken now and she found one man from the behind the building pointing gun at she gets scared. she calls the person

caller:dehka tumne mein kya kar sakthi hun

purvi: tumhara himmat kase hua

caller: zyada chillav math mere ek single phone call se woh kavin mar sahktha heein ab achi bachi ki tarah vaha se niklo varna

purvi:ok mein nikalthi hun

she cuts the call and goes to everyone

purvi: sir mujhe jana hein

kavin:itna jaldi

purvi:nahi sir mujhe jana hein, sorry

kavin:ohk tikhe mein tumhe drop kar dethathun

purvi:nahi sir meri dost arahi hein

kavin:parr

purvi:pls sir jane dijiye

kavin:ohk fine

purvi goes

purvi (pov):sorry kavin sir jooth bolne ke liye

she hires a cab and reaches home

at home

pooja (her flatmate cum bestie):tune kitni der kardi

purvi directly goes to her and hugs her and starts to cry

pooja:purvi kya hua

purvi:voh vapas agaya hein pooja

pooja:kon

purvi: *

pooja:kya

purvi:voh main jabse mumbai ayi hun tabse

pooja:aur tum mujhe bataya bhi nahi

purvi continues to cry

pooja:acha voh sab chodo mujhe kana kana hei

purvi smiles pooja is about to leave when

purvi:pooja agar hum apni ankhe banth kare aur agar hame ek insan ka shakal dihka tho voh kya hota hein

pooja:pyaar vaise konhe voh

purvi:kavin sir

pooja:awww...

purvi blushes

purvi:chalo tum jakar so jav mujhe neend arahi hein gud nyt

pooja:kyu kavin ke baaremein sapna dehkna hein

purvi blushes:very funny gud nyt

pooja : ok gud nyt.

purvi goes to sleep.after eating food pooja also goes to sleep.purbi slept dreaming about kavin

meanwhile

dush:tu use kab propose kar raha hein

kavin:bahot jaldi

daya:zyada dher mat karna

kavin:kal hi batadunga

others smile

kavin:mujhe enda rahi he gud nyt

all:gud nyt

hope u guys

liked the chap

take care

bye

love u all,

kavinandpurvi


	9. 9

thnx for the reviews.fancy pari wait and watch

in the beaure:

kavin is eagerly waiting for purvi.

dush: voh ajayegi kavin

kavin:mujhe apni dil ki baat usse batana hein

purvi enters the beaure and wishes everyone gud morng

kavin:gud mrng purvi

purvi:gud mrng sir

kavin: purvi mein tumhe aaj dinner ke liye lekhe jana chathihun

purvi:ohk mein ready rahungi

kavin:ok

purvi just smiles.kavin begins to talk with purvi.after sometime kavin and purvi leaves to canteen. all other gathered

shreya:agar purvi ne uski proporsal accept nahi kiya tho

dush:aur voh jo na kare jo priya ne kiya tha

duo:hame bhi ussi cheez ka dar hein

ishi:dehkthe hein kya hota hein

divya:sir yeh priya kon hein

nikhil: priya kavin ki pehla pyaar tha

daya:woh bhi ek cid officer hi thi

abhi:kavine usse propose kiya tho ussne woh proporsal dohkdi

dush:kavin poori tarah se pagal ho gaya tha.kavi ki gusse ko koi nahi control kar saktha.

pankaj:mujhe nahi lagta purvi aise karegi

other's nods .at evening kavin goes to pick up purvi.she wore a black sari with matching accessories.kavin just get lost in purvi .

purvi:sir, sir kavin comes out of the trance

kavin:u look beautiful

purvi:thnx (blushing)

kavin:chale

purvi:ohk

kavin:ek minute

purvi:kya hua sir

kavin ties a clothe in purvi's eyes.

purvi:aap kya kar rahe ho sir

kavin:thode der ruko purvi

purvi:par...

kavin lifts purvi in bridal style.bechari purvi dii is shocked.kavin takes her to the car and make her sit in the passenger seat.they reach the spot.

purvi:ab tho pati koldo, sir

kavin:uthro gaadi se abhi

purvi: ohk

kavi comes out of the car and kavin unties the clothe on purvi's eyes.purvi is shocked to see the decoration it was so beautifully designed. balloons all around musics a pool near their table

purvi:wow

kavin: chale

purvi:ohk

kavin take purvi to their table and make her sit.they both begin to eat with mormal chitchat. they didnt know that the whole cid team including acp sir is hiding behind a tree. kavi finished their food.purvi gets a phone call.the same phone call (kabab mein haddi).she excuses herself and move to take the call aftersomtime purvi comes

purvi:sir, mujhe jana jahiye

kavin:abhi

purvi nods.purvi is about to leave when

kavin:purvi roko ek minute

purvi stops. kavin goes near purvi and kneeled down in front of her and took out a ring by this purvi was happy from inside but didnt wanted to show

kavin:I love u purvi.mein tumse apni jaan se bhi zyada pyaar karthi hun.jab meine tumhe mall mein dehka tha tabse mein tumse pyaar karthi hun

purvi: par mein aapse pyar nahi karthi

others are shocked

kavin: mujhe pata hein ki tum jooth bol rahi ho

purvi : mein jooth nahi bol rahi hun.mein apse pyaar nahi kar..

she was not able to continue. kavin sealed her lips by his . others were shocked. the girls hid their faces in their mates. mates were smiling.acp sir was so shocked purvi tried her best to push kavin.but he was more strong.somehow purvi pushes kavin. kavin realises what he just did.

kavin:purvi I am sorry

purvi:I hate u sir. I HATE U SIR

bythis purvi ran away from there. kavin started destroying the things. bythis all others came out from their places the girls went behind purvi and boys tried their best to stop kavin

shreya:purvi ruko pls.

purvi dosent stops she goes away from there.she calls pooja.and pooja comes to pick up purvi.she saw that purvi is crying.purvi sat in the car.instead of going to their home pooja took her tk a beach.meanwhile, boys tried their best to stop kavin.kavin went away from there in anger.

in the beach,

purvi was still crying. pooja hugged purvi to comfrot her.the cid's girls were hiding and listening.

pooja: purvi rona band karo pls aur batav kya hua.

purvi:woh...

she narrates the whole incident

pooja:isme problem kya hein, mujhe pata hein ki tu bhi kavin se pyaar karthi hein

girls shocked

purvi:ha karthi hun.par mein uss * se darthi hun.usne damkhi di hein ki agar meine kavin ki proporsal accept ki tho woh kavin ko maar dalega.isliye mujhe aise karna pada

purvi begins to cry pooja hugs her

pooja:chalo ghar chale

purvi:nahi mujhe thodi der akele rahna hein.

pooja:ohk.mujhe bas call karna.mein aajavungi

purvi:ohk

officers hiding behind also leaves feom there purvi sits alone there and cry.purvi recalls what all happend

purvi:I am sorry kavin sir

susuddenly someone hit purvi's head and purvi faints over there

: tum sirf mere ho

meanwhile in kavin's house.

dush:kavin bhul jav jobi hua pls

at that time shreya and others come

daya:purvi kaisi hein

shreya : voh teekh hein par...

ishi:par woh bhi kavin se pyaar karthi hein

kavin:mujhe kush karne ke liye kuch bhi math bolo and he goes to his room and began to cry

dush:kavin pls open the door

acp:use kuch der akela chod do dush. mujhe shayad pata hein kyu purvi ne kavin ka proposal accept nahi kiya

divya:rahul ki vajase

nikhil:purvi ki crush

girls nod.they narates the incident the took place in the beach. they all wanted to inform kavin but he didn't believe them

they all went and slept

hope u guys liked

with love

kavinandpurvi


	10. 10

thnx for the reviews

lets get on to the chap

in the cid beaure, everyone is present except kavi.everyone gathers

ishi:yeh kavin ab tak aya kyu nahi

dush:vo guilt ki vajase nahi araha

duo:guilt??

shreya : kal raat jo hua uske baat

suddenly kavin enters with an angry face.

duo:gud mrng kavin

kavin dosent even reply

shreya:tum uss purvi ko bhul jav.tumhe usse bhi achi ladki milegi.

kavin gives an angry look and shreya became quit.acp sir enters the beaure and wishes everyone gud morng.kavin dosent reply

acp:kavin kya hua

kavin : apko nahi pata kya hua (with anger)

acp:kavin mujhe tumse baat karna hein.meet me in my office

kavin:ohk (irritated)

in acp sirs office

acp:kavin woh saari baat bhul jav.

kavin's eyes became teary

acp:mujhe pata hein tumhe kaise lag raha hein par himmat se kaam lo pls

kavin:maine bahot koshish ki par nahi ho raha mujhse

acp:tum ek baar try karo

kavin:ohk

kavin leaves

acp: god, pls madad karna kavin ki

meanwhile,

kavin goes to his desk he searched the whole beaure but dosent find purvi.shreya comes to kavin

shreya:mujhe tumse kuch batana hein

kavin:kya baat hein

shreya : voh. .. voh

kavin irritated :jaldi bolo

shreya:voh voh I am sorry

kavin:ohk

shreya:voh abhi tak nahi ayi

shreya goes and kavin blushes.suudenly pooja runs and come to the beaure

pooja:kavin purvi kaha hein

kavin:mujhe nahi pata.mein bhi uski intazaar karahun.kyu kya hua

pooja: narrates the yesterday's incident

aur uske baat mein uss beache par gayi thi par voh vaha nahi mili

kavin:tho iska matlab voh bhi mujhese pyaar karthi hein

pooja : ha

kavin gets happy to hear this.he was about to speak

watchman:sir yeh aaplogo ke liye parcel aya hein

daya takes the parcel and when he opens he gets a locket.bythis acp comes out

pooja:sir yeh purvi ki hein.meine usse gift ki thi.

kavin (teary):iss me khoon bhi hein kash yeh purvi ki naho

acp:baghvan yeh kya ho raha hein pls meri bachi ko bachana

girls:bachi?????

daya:ha purvi acp sir ki beti hein

girls are shocked.somehow they digested the truth and they send the locket to forensic lab.in the Forensic lab.all officers except acp and duo are present

salunkhe:yeh koon purvi ke hi hein.

suddenly the whole beaure gets filled with smoke they all began to cough and they all fainted

after some time, somewhere

kavin is coming to his senses.he saw purvi is tied in a chair.bloodd is ozing from purvi's head and a plaster is sticked in purvi's mouth.kavin turned to his side and found the team also tied.

kavin:purvi utho

bythis purvi and others comes to her senses

purvi:ummm

kavin:tum ruko

kavin goes near purvi and an try to remove the plaster from her mouth.while removing kavin's lips touch purvi's.kavi blushes. others are confused.

purvi:sir aap log yaha

kavin:narrates the full incident

purvi:sorry sir meri vajase

ho ho kya rona dhona hein yeh maza agaya...

all turned

purvi: rahul tum...

rahul:ha mein.bohut saal baadh mile kyu purvi..

purvi doesnt reply

kavin:kya chahtheho humse

rahul:mujhe tumse kuch nahi chahiye. mujhe bas purvi se pyaar chahiye

purvi: aur voh tumhe kabhi nahi milega

rahul:mein tumse zabardasti le lunga

purvi:meri maa kaha hein (loudly)

rahul: zyada chillav math. unhe mein bahot pehele hi mar dala

suddenly they hear a gunshot they turned and found acp, daya.

rahul:maro inhe

daya:agar tum apne gundo ki baat kar rahe ho.unhe toh hamne pahele hi

dehkliya tha.a fight takes place between daya and rahul.daya wins.meanwhile abhi and acp goes and untie everyones rope.

rahul:agar purvi meri nahi ho sakthi tho kisi aur ka nahi hone dunga.

he santches the gun from daya and aims at purvi he shots but kavin come in between and he gets shot.

everyone:kavin

purvi takes kavin's head in her lap

purvi:kavin sir.meri vajase tears started falling from purvi's eyes

kavin:voh he faints they take kavin to the hospital

in the hospital.everyone is crying

purvi:yeh sab meri vajase hua hein.

shreya:apne aapko dosh math do

purvi hugs shreya.doctor comes out of the ward with disappointed face

daya:kya hua doctor

doctor:hum unhe bacha nahi paye

everyone:kya????

all started crying.

doctor:hame laash ko ward se shift karna hein aap log dehkligiye

they all go inside .everyone's eyes are filled with tears.

dush:kavin utto. dushyant goes out of the ward others also folowed him unwillingly except for purvi.she goes and sits next to kavin.she take kavin's hand in her's and kisses his hand.a tear drop fall from her eyes and fall on his hands

p..ur..vi

purvi is shocked kavin is coming back to life

purvi:kavin sir

purvi rushes out

purvi:sir andar ayiye pls

they all go inside and found that kavin is coming back to life .

acp:freddy doctor ko bulav

freddy ran out and called the doctor.doc came and checked kavin

doc:he's alright.but 2 hafte rest karna hoga.yahi hospital mein

everyone are relived especially purvi

purvi:sir kya mein reh sakthi hun plsss

duo:ohk

acp:purvi hame beaure jana hein.kuch bhi zarurath ho tho bata dena

purvi:ohk papa

acp is shocked

purvi:kavin sir ne pehele hi bataya tha mujhe ki aap mere papa hein.purvi goes and hugs acp sir tears are filled in boths eyes.

acp:purvi beta voh

purvi:mujhe sab pata hein.

after sometime they all leave . purvi goes and sit next to kavin.she take kavin's hand in her's bythis kavin came back to his senses.

purvi:aap rukiye mein doctor ko bhulatihunn ek minute

she calls the doctor he says everything is fine and leaves

kavin:purvi mujhe tumse kuch bat karna hein

purvi:mujhe pata hein aap kya batana na chathe hein

purvi goes and sits near kavin.kavin tries to get up due to pain he fell back.purvi helps him sit.

purvi:I am sorry ki meri vajase.

kavin:kya tum mujhse pyaar karte ho

purvi(heads down and blushes ):ha

kavin:agar tum mujhse pyaar kathe tho zaroor rahul vali baat bathathi

purvi:mein darthi thi.

kavin: tum mujhe

kavin saw tears in purvi's eyes kavin hugs purvi

kavin:I love you purvi

purvi:I love u too kavin sir

kavin:tum mujhe sir bhulana band karo plss

purvi:kyu sir bahot acha lagtha hein apko sir bhulane mein

kavin:pls

purvi:ka...vin ..kavin rest karlo.purvi gets up to leave.kavin pulls her

kavin:mujhe gift chahiye

purvi:gift??? kya chahiye

kavin:kiss

purvi:kiss??? what mein nahi

purvi was not able to say anything kavin had sealed her lips with his.purvi was shocked after sometime she also responded.aftersometime they both seperated.purvi was blushing like hell

kavin:omg purvi blush karna band karo

purvi:very funny

hope u guys liked

with love

kavinandpurvi


End file.
